As is well known to those versed in the art, conventional door locks or lock-sets for doors involve considerable installation procedure, usually at least a through hole, edge hole to the through hole, latch face recess, all formed in the door, even before any installation of the actual lock structure, and in addition to installation of the strike. Thus, door lock installation required considerable skill, and was a time-consuming procedure, resulting in relatively high cost.